


Scratch Your Name Upon My Lips

by oppressa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time when Jack said yes instead of, "No, thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch Your Name Upon My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, yeah. Written because of _that_ scene and _that_ line. Also because Melissa (rackhambonny on tumblr) was so sweet encouraging me to write more for these two...and I came up with pegging porn. *covers face*
> 
> Title from the song by the Courteeners.

“Can I move yet?” Anne's hands are on his shoulder blades, holding him down, her knees braced either side of his thighs. When she'd climbed on top of him, he'd tensed and she'd been gentle pushing the intrusion in, patient up until now. This is not the first time, after all. 

He knows it has to come to what she said eventually. “Slowly, if you don't mind.”

She begins to rock on him, and the sensation gradually becomes less awkward and infinitely more pleasurable. The occasions Anne has taken him, it sometimes feels like she's angry, like she has something to prove, but just now it's as if she's got something else on her mind, steadily rolling her hips. He wishes he could see her.

“Why d'you let me do this?” She asks after a while, and by the hitch in her voice he can tell that thing touches her as well as him, but he can't _feel_ her, and that's in many ways the hardest part of all this.

“Anything for you, darling.” He grimaces, lies with his face hidden.

She's unsatisfied with that, tugging his head up by the hair. This is more like what he's used to. “It's because you like it, isn't it? Captain Vane's quartermaster likes taking it up the arse.”

“Yes.” He groans. He wonders if she knows what she's doing. It's Anne, so undoubtedly she does. He's going to come in such an unseemly mess.

“From just anyone?” She presses. “Would you like to take it from Vane?”

“Sweet Christ, Anne.” He can't imagine anything worse than being the Captain's bitch. He's sure Eleanor Guthrie does not allow herself to be such.

Her grip in his hair tightens. “Would you?”

He shakes his head, eyes closed. She's pleased when she manages to get him to the point he's incapable of forming any words at all. She knows he's gone past it, that he's even forgotten the conversation that turns him on so much, as he's pushing back into her, trying to get more friction, not caring what he looks like. It feels too fucking good.

“I'm glad we understand each other.” She lets him go, and he sees her sharp smile behind his eyes before everything goes white, when his head hits the pillow.

She lowers her body to lie on him, breasts against his back, cheek flat against his neck. She doesn't care that it's sweaty. He opens his mouth to thank her, then thinks better of it. She withdraws in one swift move, unbuckling the straps, casting the shaft aside.

“Jack.” She whispers, sounding more like a little girl than a fearsome pirate. “I didn't come.”

“Well, we can't have that, dearest.”

He turns and she fits in beside him. Anne doesn't do kissing very much but she responds when he's rough, when he doesn't let up, at the same time rubbing his fingers repetitively between her legs. She's already very close, but he makes an effort to make it last, has her on the edge for about a minute before she gasps into his mouth and says, 

“Enough,” and rides his palm until she's done. She trusts him with seeing her come apart, though she never as much as sits on his lap in public.

He slides his hand up to lie on her stomach, and she takes his wrist, finger and thumb encircling it, perhaps in a sign of complete possession, still he really can't find it in himself to mind.


End file.
